


The Rumble Where You Lay

by slamncram (GettheSalt)



Series: Trettien [25]
Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flirting, Idiots in Love, Lifting Mjolnir, M/M, Pre-Thor (2011), Sibling Incest, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettheSalt/pseuds/slamncram
Summary: Loki will never be able to lift Mjolnir. Thor knows that. It doesn't mean he can't help him try.





	The Rumble Where You Lay

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 25/31. Prompted by my darling fiancée, [andlatitude](http://andlatitude.tumblr.com). This and Day 26 will be a pair.

“What does it feel like?”

The question was no surprise to Thor. It was hardly the first time he’d heard it, he simply thought it would have come from this particular person far before now.

Loki was laid out in Thor’s bed, wearing a shirt far too big for him. It belonged to Thor, the same as Loki, he’d reasoned, so he could and _should_ wear it. Thor had never argued. Loki was tempting in it, and Thor had never disliked temptation, even if he could fight against giving in to it.

“Leather. Steel. Wood.”

From the bed, Loki rolled his eyes, closing the old, heavy tome he had been engrossed in while Thor had bathed after his time at the sparring grounds. Loki often made himself comfortable in Thor’s room while he was gone, and Thor hadn’t interrupted his reading, knowing Loki would speak when he was ready, and no sooner.

“You know what I meant. Do not pretend you don’t.”

Thor smiled turning to Loki as his brother slid off his bed, bare toes on the floor before he spoke.

“Being worthy. Being able to lift Mjolnir.”

“I know that’s what you meant, Loki.” He said. “What _I_ want to know is this: would you like to feel it?”

The look on Loki’s face was enough of an answer. Thor was certain that interest, confusion and excitement had all muddled together there, for a moment, but he did what he could to keep from laughing at the expression it had created.

Mjolnir had been a symbol of power, strength and worthiness for their entire lives. It was a weapon for a king, and, now that Thor had been named as the heir, and proven himself to be a good leader in battle, it was his to lift.

Still, he understood how the lure of the damn thing could test Loki’s curiosity. So long they had both waited, and now it was unlikely Loki would ever lift the thing.

Thor hoped that Loki didn’t know that. The way Odin had said it, in private, when he had been telling Thor that Mjolnir was his, had been icy. Loki was too mischievous, too cunning, too scheming. He was too dishonest and too unstable of core to wield the hammer. Thor was not. Or, so Odin said. Thor wasn’t sure he agreed, but he hadn’t been able to voice that, then. It would have brought doubt on Odin’s mind, and the race for one of them to lift the hammer would have continued.

Thor did not like to compete against his brother so much in these arenas. Not when he saw the darkness it put around Loki’s heart, so thick it took hours for Thor to kiss a crack in it.

“We both know I cannot lift it, Thor.” Loki said, but he was walking over, Thor’s shirt falling just past his hips. Briefly, Thor wondered what was under there, if there would be anything stopping him from making Loki see stars _before_ night fell, but he tucked it aside, in favour of taking Loki’s hand, lacing their fingers together.

“No, but I can.” Thor kissed the back of Loki’s hand, bringing him over to the table where Thor had left Mjolnir. Its heavy head was against the wood, the handle sticking up, convenient for Thor to simply grab on his way out the door. Loki looked at it like it had personally offended him.

Thor shouldn’t have laughed, but he did. “My love, don’t. You scowl so much, you’re going to look even more stern than Father. Here.” Moving, he slipped his arm around Loki’s waist, and pulled him in front of him, so Loki stood between himself and Mjolnir. “Grasp the handle.”

Loki sighed. “I cannot lift it, Thor.”

“Grasp the handle.” Thor repeated, and Loki made a sound of annoyance, but he did it, his slim fingers wrapping around the shaft of Mjolnir’s handle. He gave a half-hearted tug.

“There. Most shocking, it appears I _still_ cannot lift the bloody hammer.”

“You _could_ wait a moment, you know,” Thor said, softly, running his hand down Loki’s arm from behind. His lips pressed to his brother’s neck, just a gentle kiss while he covered Loki’s hand with his own, middle finger and thumb touching the soft leather grip under Loki’s fingers. His other hand rested against Loki’s hip, guiding him back against him, his ass pressed to the front of Thor’s soft breeches.

“Lift it.”

Loki didn’t argue this time. Thor felt his fingers tighten, and he did the same, hoping this would work.

It did. Mjolnir came up as easily as if Thor had been holding it himself, and the only thing sweeter than the first time _he_ had lifted it was the laugh Loki let out when he saw it.

“That worked. I didn’t think that would – Norns, it’s so beautifully balanced...” Loki moved his arm in a slow swing, and Thor kept with him, making sure to keep his fingers against the leather in a few spots. “That’s wonderful.”

Loki tipped his head back and smiled at Thor. Immediately, Thor felt his heart skip a beat, and his hand slipped up, grabbing the handle of the hammer above where Loki was holding it. His brother was such a pretty thing, with his bright eyes and pleased smile, and as much as Thor loved Mjolnir, he loved Loki so much more.

Using the hand on Loki’s hip, he turned him, pulling him against his chest while he set the hammer back down with a dull thud. With his hand free again, and Loki’s moving to rest against his shoulder, he could reach down. Slide his palm over Loki’s ass and lift the fabric...

Thor groaned at the feeling of nothing between his hand and Loki’s skin. “Loki...”

His brother grinned, pressing up on his toes, a clear invitation for Thor to enjoy the bare skin he was running his fingers over.

“The hammer’s very nice.” Loki began, using the hand on Thor’s shoulder to guide him back towards the bed. “But I was waiting for you for _hours_. I want to feel something a little bigger than that, now.”


End file.
